


Please,won't you trust me with your soul?

by MsYandere (yandere_chan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara gets a body again, Chara has a crush on Mettaton, Frisk - Freeform, I don't even know anymore, Mettaton EX, Mettaton is a robot, Mettaton is corrupted from the past run, Mettaton x reader - Freeform, Multiple Endings, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader did a Fara route, Reader has flash backs of their past run, Robots don't have genders, Slight (maybe more than slight) gore, Slow To Update, Yandere Mettaton, but which is the right ending?, chara, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_chan/pseuds/MsYandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since your past run, Mettaton hasn't been 100% their self.<br/>Though the same could be said about yourself.<br/>But can you handle what Metty has in store for you?<br/>Can you bring back your old lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please,won't you trust me with your soul?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keitaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaro/gifts).



> Sooo my sister has been reading Mettaton x reader fanfics and told me that there wasn't enough of it.  
> so I thought "why not try it?"  
> And here I am~
> 
> Let me know if I should make a legit story out of this ;w;

After scarfing down yet another one of Sans famous hotdogs you sat back in your chair. It was a rather quite day which you were pretty happy for. Things were finally starting to go back to normal after your past run, which quite a few monsters were not to happy about, but they soon got over it.

You rested your hands behind your head as your eyes slightly shut only to quickly snap open. Rubbing your eyes, you did your best to stay awake. You see, Chara had tried to possess during your past run, however you weren't strong enough to fight her off. Frisk found out about it and fought Chara for you, but she was a bit late and Chara had already caused so much damage. In the end Frisk and you both won but Chara was still pretty satisfied with her work.

you tried time and time again to forget in, but it was always there in the back of your mind, clawing at you when you slept and plaguing you with endless nightmares causing you to trap yourself in a bubble of your own demise. A bubble that no one but yourself could pop. You were pretty sure the others noticed how distant you had become, you were pretty open and friendly with the monsters so of course they would notice you talking less and standing a few feet away from them.

You were scared.

You were scared it would happen again.

It was such a normal day when she struck.

Chara.

you were so caught up in your thoughts you failed to notice the metallic being walking up behind you.

"Darling, are you alright?"

You jumped at the sound and yelped slightly before turning around only to sigh in relief when you realized who it was.

"Oh..Metty, you scared me!...I-I'm fine, just a bit caught up in my t-thoughts, that's all!"

Mettaton gave you a ' Really?' look and tapped their heeled foot.

"Honey, we have been dating for how long now? I think I'd know when my love is bothered"

You couldn't help the smile that crept onto your face. Mettaton knew you so well, sometimes even too well.

You stood up and wrapped your arms around Metty's waist, kissing them on the nose lightly. They giggled before wrapping their own arms around your neck and pecks you on the lips a few times. Mettaton's lips felt so slick and somehow soft. You had no clue what Alphys did but you were glad she did it.before either of you really knew it things got a bit....heated. Sometime during your little make-out, Metty pushed you back into your seat and was currently straddling you. Their smooth fingers got tangled in your hair as you gripped their waist a bit tighter. Feeling Metty smirk against your lips sent a shiver down your spine But things must come to an end.... At least, that's how Chara saw it.

"Can't you two get a room? Even Lesser Dog doesn't want to see that!" Chara snapped harshly, venom practically dripping from her voice as she stared at you two.  
If looks could kill, you two would have been dead meat.

Metty only rolled their eyes before giving you one last rough kiss just to spite Chara. She scoffed before stomping away, most likely looking for Frisk so she can complain to her.

As much as you didn't want it to end, you didn't really want to scare some unlucky soul who just so happen to stumble upon you two snogging.You pulled away from the kiss with a slight smile that Metty gladly returned.

"Darling, won't you come over to my place for a change?"

Mettaton's voice was filled with something, but you couldn't quite pin what it was. But that was the lest of your worries. Mettaon, The one and only, just invited you to their room! Metty never let anyone in their room, not even Alhpys was aloud in. And that's saying something.Mettaton must have notice the state of pure shock you were in because they started to giggling.

God, how you loved that laugh.

Butterflies flew through your stomach, the same kind you felt when Mettaton asked you out. You felt like you were taking to long to answer even though it had only been a few seconds, so you quickly nodded your head, eyes still slightly wide.

****

Nibbling your lip, you laughed slightly as you kept walking. Mettaton held their hands over your eyes as they lead you to their room. Luckily, Alphys was out on a date with Undyne so you two had the house/lab to yourselves. That thought alone had your mind racing, but you quickly dismissed those thoughts. 

Finally, Mettaton removed their hands and opened a door to reveal a dark room. At first you were a bit worried, and got slightly freaked out when Metty started to laugh. Normally you wouldn't have been afraid, but there was something about Metty that was making you very uneasy.

However, before you could open your mouth to question them, they flipped a switch and the whole room lit up. It was a huge room, filled with mirrors, clothing racks, you name it! It smelled as if a heavy yet relaxing perfume was recently sprayed. Roses and vanilla. Most people might say it wouldn't smell very good,hell, you were one of those people, up until now that is. Scanning the room once over, you noticed a door on the far side of the room, it was a normal looking door, so you had no clue why it stuck out so much. Once again, before you could even think about asking, Mettaton cleared their 'throat', interrupting you. 

"Well? What do you think about it, Darling?"

 

[ ] It's lovely!

[ ] It's great, but whats behind that door?

**Author's Note:**

> So, which do you pick?
> 
> Will you just say it's Lovely?
> 
> or ask about the door?
> 
> Remember, this story has multiple endings, but only one is the true ending~
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
